


Amor Real

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bisexuality, Bottom Big Boss, Choking Kink, Fluff and Smut, Give me that sweet sweet BB/Medic content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Once again filling in the void of Rarepairs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: “You don’t have to go.”Kaz blinked twice, quietly untangling himself from Snake, while the medic...froze in surprise.Big Boss approached the man a few years his senior, cupping his face and smiling...Across *his* features, it was more like a smirk. “We can always come up with a reason why you have tomorrow off, right?”(Celebrating The Phantom Pain's 2nd Anniversary with smut! I'm only a little sorry.)





	Amor Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r0salynee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0salynee/gifts), [yamaneko19xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/gifts).



> I WASN'T GOING TO POST UNTIL BBKAZ DAY, BUT OOPS.
> 
> (Ahem) Inspiration out of the blue hit me, I noticed what today was (September 1st = TPP's 2nd Anniversary), so I figured, why not? My fic title (Amor Real = Real Love) comes from the first track of my favorite Jon Anderson (Lead singer of Yes) album, Deseo (Desire). The whole album is excellent for that relaxed 'MSF in South America' vibe ^_^
> 
> In the Kaz Radio Podcasts (they're up on iTunes!), there's an MSF guy codenamed Mongoose that's sort of Kaz’s assistant (doing Kaz’s(?) paperwork, bringing Kaz food, etc). If memory serves, Snake isn’t too pleased when he finds out. I totally headcanon that poor whipping boy is Ahab/Venom himself :3
> 
> In loving memory of Ocelot: Stuck doing Zero's laundry so he can't join MSF fun!

Kaz groaned into the touch, the sensation of his Boss’s fingers tightly wrapped around his neck, the jolt of that warmth from those familiar hands, night after night...He could easily lean forward, just let go and drift away. Pure trust. Moonlight filtering through their windows as the only light within the darkness of their warm bedroom, nobody would interfere with them here. Peacefully, privately, they had all the time in the world to thoroughly enjoy each other’s company.

His face buried into Snake’s neck as that man continued tightly gripping his own, it was Snake smelling so fresh after a shower that made him light-headed, moreso than any lack of oxygen.

Snake gripped harder, long fingers caressing that soft flesh, Kazuhira’s groans intensifying.

Just like this...He could drift away, with shut eyes and a slowed heartbeat, and...

Gasping, Miller suddenly jolted upright, ‘awake’, while catching his breath. Snake’s strong hands were already against his shoulder and back, steadying him.

Kaz smiled upon recovery, ever so slowly pressing his lips into Snake’s, pushing his hips against Snake, the older but slightly shorter man with his back flat against the wall. His lips trailed against Snake’s face and nose, planting numerous kisses against the forehead which wasn't adorned with the faded bandana, these days. All his to enjoy.

“Cut it out.” He didn't want to let on that those feathery touches were beginning to tickle.

His subcommander smirked, insuring their foreheads lightly bumped. Nose to nose. Maintaining steady eye contact, not ashamed.

“Snake, I can't help myself when I lo—”

Snake's tongue invading his mouth cut off that line of thought. Kaz happily moaned into the kiss, fingers tangling into Snake's mullet, still damp from his shower. No need to say what his Boss already knew.

Slipping his aviators into his front uniform pocket, still grinning, Kaz bent down. The remaining papers on his desk could wait until tomorrow. Snake took priority. It was nice to have some downtime, alone, like this. Kaz after a long day of radio support for Snake and business contracts, Big Boss returning home to MSF after two days away—no longer smelling of dried blood; just faintly of his cigars...

Kaz’s right hand pressed against Snake's chest, fingers kneading into those coarse brown hairs and a deeply inflicted real scar after his jigsaw induced markings had faded with time. He quietly marveled at the tight skin, teeth catching a nipple, his tongue flicking the nub.

Snake moaned slightly, shutting his good eye. He removed his eyepatch while Kaz massaged his body, still wearing nothing but some clean boxers.

Funny how he simply planned to call it an early night whether or not Kaz insisted on pulling an all-nighter with paperwork (did he _still_ feel guilty about the Cipher situation?); even a legend like him grew exhausted after hard work on the field. Yet Kaz gave John that all-too familiar ‘look’, insisting on offering a shoulder massage, as one thing gradually lead to another...

While pinching and kneading Snake's neglected nipple, Kazuhira readjusted his position, face hovering against soft fabric. He slowly inhaled the material of the boxers, that clean scent of skin, insuring his nose and lips nuzzled against Snake's half-hard erection.

“ _Mmh_.”

He grinned. That was exactly the reaction he was waiting all night to hear. “What do you wanna do, Boss?”

“Just—get back up here. Now. I don't even care if you fuck _me_ tonight.”

A soft kiss was planted against that twitching cloth-covered head, tasting faintly of Snake’s precum. “I dunno.” Laughing lightly, Kaz was  _definitely_ going to milk this situation for all it was worth. “I’m having plenty of fun down here.”

“ _Kaz_!”

He mouthed the fabric softly, _painfully close_ to taking that covered head in before backing away, desperately holding back laughter during his singsong reply: “Ask me nicely, Snake~”

“Uh. I’ll just…come back tomorrow morning.”

In unison, Snake and Kazuhira whipped their heads to the source of the voice. Having deposited some fresh paperwork atop Kaz’s pile was MSF’s top medic, codename Mongoose.

He stood by their shut door with crossed arms, clearing his throat while attempting to feign _no_ embarrassment. He _was_ a doctor—42 years old. Sex was just sex.

Snake immediately shot Kaz a glare, voice a low growl. “I thought you locked the door.”

“Forgetting happens once in awhile, no big deal!” Kaz grinned, his unguarded eyes falling on the good doctor. “Why don’t you lock it for us and come on over, Mongoose?”

Mongoose’s eyes immediately widened. Keeping tabs on his friend’s womanizing exploits (the blonde bedding the occasional man) in the past through STD testing, he wasn’t exactly surprised at Kazuhira finally dating(?) Big Boss—Mongoose expected as much during their sauna fight, wisely keeping any assumptions to himself, yet…No way in hell Snake would be interested, given the earful he _loudly_ gave Miller over such perverted behaviors.

“That’s alright, Miller.” He chuckled. Only the Boss or beautiful women were allowed to call him ‘Kaz’, it felt like. At least, Mongoose never crossed that line, out of respect for the camaraderie between Miller and Big Boss. “I have a long day ahead of me. Need my beauty sleep.”

“You don’t have to go.”

Kaz blinked twice, quietly untangling himself from Snake, while the medic...froze in surprise.

Big Boss approached the man a few years his senior, cupping his face and smiling...Across _his_ features, it was more like a smirk. “We can always come up with a reason why you have tomorrow off, right?”

Mongoose made a face, despite his heartbeat thudding from the warmth of Snake’s hand. His idol (the idol of _everyone_ at MSF, truthfully), the man he’d willingly die for, was _voluntarily touching him_. Certainly, they were somewhat chummy for group photographs, or during a routine checkup, but _this_... “Boss. I’ve been busy all day, it’s the worst possible time for—”

Maintaining his serious composure was impossible as Snake’s lips met his own, tongue forcibly demanding entrance. The medic all too willingly complied by melting into the kiss, endorphins practically in overdrive from the attention he desperately craved. Perhaps Boss was simply ‘being nice’, evidently well-aware of everyone’s fascination with him, or maybe his own curiosities were getting to him; Kazuhira’s bad habits rubbing off.

Hell, maybe Snake simply _felt_ like it. No deeper meaning attached. Either way...  

“Wa—wait!” He heard himself gasp, needing to catch his breath, his hands falling to Snake’s biceps, gently squeezing. His eyes were locked with the Boss, who calmly, quietly, stared back. Truthfully, very little did faze this legend. Mongoose was dimly aware of Kazuhira embracing Big Boss from behind, squeezing the Boss’s abs while licking and biting his earlobe; muttering filth.

Either way, the medic knew he’d be a fool to pass this rare opportunity up.

Swallowing hard, Mongoose’s thumb tenderly ran across Snake’s blind eye. He had sighed into the touch with a light smile, grasping Mongoose’s wrist before sucking ever so slowly on that thumb. Maintaining eye contact, his tongue ran over the nail, flicking the underside...

Pants uncomfortably tight, his cheeks grew warm. Unlike Miller, he’d prioritize work to woman, although the last time he had any private time for release was well past a week ago.

More than anything, he wanted to see Big Boss on his knees, in between him. Shit. He wondered if Kazuhira realized just what a _lucky bastard_ he was to win over the Boss's affections as he did—evidently it took a hell of a lot of work, given Miller’s natural charms, some staff were even beginning to speculate maybe Big Boss ended up celibate in his line of work. 

“…Boss…”

“Hm?” He had taken his eye off Mongoose, tugging away Kazuhira’s yellow scarf, sucking the subcommander’s neck to ensure a love bite would be visible that morning. Kaz was moaning with shut eyes, unbuttoning his jacket during Snake’s affection, sunglasses atop the nightstand. The possessive nature drew Miller in over and over again, like a drug.

It was far too embarrassing to voice animalistic desires about _needing_ to fuck. Actions, after all, were key. His hands cupped the Boss’s firm ass, deeply raking his fingernails across that ass and lower back. Kaz, meanwhile, was unabashedly occupying himself by greedily palming the front of Snake’s boxers, wanting the stupid thing off already.

Snake snorted (perhaps vaguely amused?) but said nothing in protest, allowing Kazuhira and Mongoose to do as they pleased. Miller made a mental note to later inform Mongoose the drawer his condoms and lube were kept in, once passions increased. He knew his friend well-enough to know how important safe sex was to him—and Mongoose was one of the few people besides Snake to know the story behind his own upbringing.

Neither man felt shame regarding the increased heat to their groins brought on by Snake, offering one another warm smiles, sharing a sweet kiss before pulling away...Miller yanked Snake by the arm towards the bed they shared, cool covers turned down in the somewhat stifling room.

He winked playfully at his friend while Snake hastily, impatiently, pulled down Miller’s underwear, the Boss’s hands firmly grasping—and hard—the prize he sought.

“Want to…help me with him?”

Kazuhira paused, catching his own breath through Snake’s agonizingly slow beginning strokes of his cock. He returned the favor, cool and collected, as Snake offered a grunt of encouragement underneath his partner, the blonde man on top. Kaz cheekily shuffled their positions without missing a beat, continuing to slowly stroke as the Boss relaxed with Kaz’s touch.

So the subcommander had the same idea, wanting Snake between them both.

“I’d be honored.” Mongoose couldn’t help but chuckle, too self-aware how damned _surreal_ this situation felt. Boldly, he grasped the suddenly docile Snake’s wrists overhead, messily kissing his Boss over and over, delight filling his heart as his french kisses were immediately, fervently, returned.

Sucking on one another’s tangling tongues, his uniform quickly slipped off, onto the floor with Snake’s help, freed cock pressing against his Boss. Snake actually gasped at the friction, beginning to moan while dripping precum provided that extra sensation needed. Mongoose took the initiative in taking both into his hand and stroking, the other lovingly caressing Snake’s beard. His Boss said nothing about the affection, instead, arching his hips and shuddering every time Mongoose’s thumb hit _just_ the right spot.

“It’s not fair you’re bigger than me, Vince.” Intended or not, that was _definitely_ an aggressive growl from Big Boss.

Cheeks growing red, Mongoose was uncertain if it was the mild jealousy or use of his real name that flustered him more.

“C’mon, Snake! Leave the poor guy alone. A cock’s a cock, right?”

“Kaz. That’s not the— _mmfph_.” Whatever rebuttal the Boss had in mind immediately died in his throat, the medic taking the opportunity to pull him in for another deep kiss while Kazuhira slowly began to move underneath his Boss, inside Snake’s ass with his well-lubed dick. Mongoose took note there was no condom, not surprised since Big Boss twisted Miller’s arm into a monogamous relationship.

Faint mischief brewing within as the moaning couple slowly fucked, Mongoose stood before unceremoniously shoving himself into his Boss's mouth. The man didn't even flinch, calmly taking the entire length of that dick in, his tongue greedily lapping the underside. The phrase ‘goddamn’ came to medic's mind.

Miller stared with wide eyes, wanting to mouth surprise at such bold behavior, yet opted to continue thrusting while his fingers massaged Snake’s hard body and leaking dick, arousal overtaking any playfulness.

“Erm…Commander Miller?” Mongoose’s fingers tightly gripped the ends of Snake’s mullet, silently thrilled over those—subtle—gagging noises that escaped every time his dick roughly connected with the back of Snake’s throat.

Face flushed with eyes shut in deep concentration during his agonizingly slow movements—apparently he loved nothing more than to watch Snake squirm above him—Mongoose certainly saw the appeal—the blonde opened an eye. The female staff were right: Given his unique heritage, Kazuhira really _was_ quite the charmer without his sunglasses on. “What’s up?”

“…I forgot to lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cut to Kaz bitching (heh).
> 
> I mean it this time. I'll see y'all again for BBKaz Day on September 21st :P
> 
> Twitter: @BBKazDay
> 
> Tumblr: BBKazDay.Tumblr.com


End file.
